The present invention relates to a method of recognizing an arcuate or circular arc segment for an image processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a method of recognizing an arcuate or circular arc segment for an image processing apparatus suitable for separating a circle and an arcuate or circular arc segment in a drawing data.